Venom
by Anna Scheler
Summary: La quería en secreto, pero no estaba destinado a amar. Probar el veneno le hizo adicto y esa adicción quizas, le llevo a perderlo todo. Esta historia pertenece al reto "Una pareja para" del foro El diente de león. Mes de junio: Cato.


**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia** **pertenece al reto "Una pareja para" del foro El diente de león. Mes de junio: Cato.**

 **Segundo fic sobre Cato!**

* * *

 **.Venom.**

El día de la cosecha es un día importante para personas como nosotros. Entrenamos desde pequeños para que nuestro nombre salga elegido y poder traer honor a nuestro distrito. Este año es mi última oportunidad. He roto huesos, he hecho sangrar narices y he dejado llorando a adolescentes más musculados que yo, todo para ser elegido por los profesores para ser voluntario este año. Tengo dieciocho, mi último intento, la última cosecha, después de este día, mi vida será el Hueso, y soy claustrofóbico, no es una opción.

— Cato — Myrna, la jefa de profesores, me llama la atención, acabo derribando a mi contrincante y este emite un quejido cuando su espalda choca contra la colchoneta de práctica.

— ¡Sí! — respondo poniéndome firme, un chillido llama mi atención, veo una cabellera negra ondeando al viento y a una rubia diminuta con un cuchillo a un escaso centímetro de su cabeza, sonrío.

— Felicidades Cato, has sido elegido, sin importar el nombre que salga de la urna en este día, tienes el honor de presentarte voluntario — me entrega un pergamino enrollado, algo que entregarle a mis padres, un certificado de mi valor.

— No los defraudaré — Hago una reverencia a la mujer y vuelvo a fijarme en la pequeña morena, sus ojos celestes me miran fijamente, se ha quedado estática, sé que me chillara en un par de horas.

Clove es menor por tres años y mi vecina de toda la vida. Es hija única así que tenía que sacar amigos de alguna parte. Sus padres son personas normales, de los pocos que no esperan que su hija vaya a los Juegos. Gracias a mí, Clove si quiere ir. Soy el quinto de siete hermanos, nuestro destino gira en torno de los Juegos y la hice ir a por ello. En realidad ella es perfecta para ello.

Pelo negro y tez pálida, ojos claros y voz suave. Menuda pero curvilínea, pequeña pero letal. Ágil y mortal con los cuchillos, una de las mejores de su generación en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y la maldita dueña de mi patético corazón. No lo deseaba, no espero que lo sepa, lo note hace algunos meses, pero no puedes dormir a la bestia luego de que la has despertado y le has dado a probar el poder. Me queda la esperanza de que no la quieran como voluntaria, pero con sus dones es casi imposible que no vaya a los Juegos, solo espero que no sean estos.

Ella tenía nueve años cuando la lleve a la Academia por primera vez. Era una niña dulce hasta que las mayores se metieron con ella. No pude defenderla, en aquel sitio debías valerte por ti mismo o irte. Pero Clove era fuerte, logro hacerse un nombre y aun con quince años acabo siendo temida por las más grandes y por los muchachos. Yo no le tenía miedo, la deseaba.

— Voluntario… — apenas la oí llegar, fue el suspiro que dio antes de hablar lo que me alerto — Cato…

— Era mi última oportunidad Clove y me eligieron — la elevo en el aire, debería estar contenta por mí, en cambio frunce el ceño, lo que la hace ver infantil y me impulsa a estrecharla en mis brazos, no lo hago, la dejo bajar.

— Si… Lucius me dio esto — pone dos jeringuillas en mi mano, enorme a comparación de la suya — lo llaman Venom…

— ¿Qué es? — observo el líquido, dos sustancias que no se mezclan, una púrpura y otra ambarina.

— Morflina y veneno de rastrevíspulas — la miro sorprendido, se sienta en una montaña de heno, Lucius tiene que estar muy prendado de la pequeña Clove, estas dosis han de valer una fortuna — la segunda te permite una alucinación vivida, la morflina apacigua el dolor del veneno — mira sus pies, vuelve a suspirar.

— Me seguirás el año que viene Clove… — me siento a su lado y le tiendo una jeringuilla.

— ¿Y si mueres? — La miro, han pasado seis años desde que lloró por última vez ante mí — Cato…

— No seas tonta Clove… no moriré — limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos con brusquedad, pienso en lo mucho que deseo borrarlas con mis labios.

Es una costumbre. Desde que inició su cosecha buscamos una manera de relajarnos, de hacer algo prohibido antes de ser elegidos. Año tras año, nos sentamos en su granero y nos inyectamos alguna droga que el patético muchacho Lucius le regala mi vecina. Nos miramos por unos momentos, pienso en el porqué de su llanto, teme perder a un amigo, a quien la metió en la Academia, o teme perderme a mí, a Cato el chico que la ama pero por el honor de su familia no dirá jamás que quiere.

Alza su chaqueta, desvía la mirada a la aguja y la hace penetrar su suave piel. Emite un quejido y luego se echa hacia atrás. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y deja ir el líquido en su sistema. Hago lo mismo y el ardor es casi insoportable hasta que la morflina hace efecto.

Me tumba, es como si flotara en una nube. Solo, aislado, lejos de Clove, de los Juegos, de mi hermana muriendo estando en los últimos cinco.

 _Abro los ojos y estoy solo, en una habitación blanca. Hay un sofá en el que estoy sentado y un hogar en el que crepitan unos leños. Creí estar solo pero hay alguien a mis espaldas. Sus manos están frías, lo noto cuando se deslizan por mis hombros hasta acariciar mis pectorales. Me estremezco, reconozco las manos, el aroma exclusivo de ella. Alzo la vista y me encuentro su penetrante mirada. Sonríe y hace algo sumamente extraño._

 _Siento sus labios en los míos. He besado a muchas chicas, me he acostado con alguna, pero jamás había añorado algo en la vida como su boca. Profundizo el beso apegándola a mí por su nuca. No se queja, siquiera se inmuta, sus manos acarician mi piel, sus labios se funden con los míos. La tomo del brazo y la atraigo hacia mí. Está sentada sobre mí, me mira con ternura y vuelve a besarme, esta vez sus manos acarician mis mejillas._

 _Agradezco la droga, la beso con ternura. Alejo cada fibra de asesino que han metido estos años en mi cuerpo y le acaricio la espalda con delicadeza. Se separa apenas unos centímetros para tomar bocanadas de aire. Besa mis mejillas y mi nariz. Sonrío y busco sus labios pero no los encuentros. Su peso ha desaparecido así que me obligo a abrir los ojos._

 _Estoy solo en la misma habitación. Susurro su nombre pero no hay respuesta. Siento la presión en mi mano, empuño un cuchillo, hay sangre en él. Se me revuelve el estómago, grito su nombre. Un quejido apenas audible me llega. Detrás del sofá, ahí está, tendida rodeada en un charco carmesí._

— _Clove — grito arrodillándome a su lado, mis manos se impregnan de su sangre, tomo su mano temblorosa, helada — ¿Qué ocurrió?_

— _Tu codicia, Cato, por tu codicia me has perdido — exhala una última vez cerrando los ojos, grito con fuerza, aulló de dolor, sintiendo aun la presión en mi mano._

— Cato… Cato

— ¡No! — abro los ojos, jadeo y el aire aun huele a sangre pero no estoy en la habitación blanca, es el granero, estoy sobre el heno y es la mano de Clove la presión que se ejerce en mi mano derecha.

— ¿Estás bien? — La aferro en mis brazos, se queja e intenta rehuir el contacto pero cede y se aferra a mi camisa — Cato…

— Prométeme que esperaras al año entrante Clove… — me mira con tristeza— promételo… esperaras a que gané y luego te presentas voluntaria… tú aun tienes tiempo.

— Cato — acaricia mi mejilla y está tibia, no como en la alucinación — me eligieron también…

…

Cuando las reglas cambian sus ojos se iluminan, me mira y sonríe abiertamente. Pienso en lo extraño que es un cambio de reglas cuando solo quedamos unos pocos. Los trágicos amantes y nosotros somos los únicos distritos que podemos ganar en pareja, además quedan la chica zorro del cinco y el matón del once. Pienso en las posibilidades de ganar, somos profesionales, estamos entrenados para esto. Los otros cuatro son malnutridos niños de distritos inferiores.

— Podemos ganar… juntos — mira el cielo, como si la voz que hizo semejante anuncio proviniera de allí — Cato…

— No podremos hacer nada si no logramos comer Clove — la miro con indiferencia, entristece y quiero estrecharla en mis brazos.

— Si solo Marvel estuviera aquí… si la estúpida del Doce no hubiera volado nuestra comida — lanza un cuchillo a un árbol — ¿Dónde se supone que están nuestros patrocinadores Cato?

— Solo somos cuatro Clove… no hay nada que Cash y Gloss puedan hacer por nosotros…

Me abraza y es como si volviera a tener nueve años. Al mismo tiempo me recuerda a mi alucinación el día de la cosecha. Volví a ese cuarto una vez más cuando la astuta Katniss Everdeen dejo caer un nido de rastrevíspulas sobre nuestro campamento. Clove estaba sobre mis piernas y nos besamos largamente. En esa ocasión, creí que moriría de dolor, el ardor del veneno era casi insoportable. El pobre Peeta pagó caro el haber dejado su guardia.

…

Un banquete. Un hecho que solo ha ocurrido una vez desde que entré en edad de Cosecha. Los Vigilantes entregan a los pocos participantes que quedan algo que ellos realmente necesitan. Hace varios días que racionamos al máximo la comida, así que supongo que será eso lo que este en nuestra bolsa. Aun así no podemos arriesgarnos a que los otros tributos nos maten a ambos. Estamos débiles pero aun así es necesario separarnos. Clove irá por la bolsa y yo merodearé la Cornucopia. Si logro atrapar a alguno de los tres será un buen día para el Dos.

— No tengo que preocuparme por Peeta — le digo a Clove viendo como acomoda los cuchillos en su chaqueta — sé muy bien donde corte y es imposible que este caminando.

— La amante trágica irá a por la bolsa — me sonríe — podré acabar lo que empecé en el baño de sangre.

— No seas muy dura con ella — ambos reímos — Cuídate… estaré cerca así que no dudes en gritar si me necesitas.

— No soy una niña Cato puedo defenderme sola.

Sé que no lo es. Es casi una adulta, no debería temer. Sin embargo, la apego a mi cuerpo en un abrazo que sé que está mal. Ella se aferra a mí con fuerza y puedo oírla ahogar un suspiro en mi pecho. Me susurra que todo estará bien, que volveremos a vernos en unas horas y que volveremos a casa juntos. Hace énfasis en la última palabra y mi corazón late a prisa. Me mira, acerco mi rostro al suyo y aunque dura apenas unos instantes, rozo sus labios.

Sale corriendo, no dice ni una palabra, temo que en realidad no sienta por mí lo que yo por ella. Quizás si está enamorada del patético Lucius, quizás fui un idiota al pensar que al pasar tanto tiempo estando juntos, el sentimiento sería mutuo.

Corro detrás de ella, pero me desvió del centro. Busco alguna señal de los perdedores, pero no soy capaz de hallar a nadie. Todo está demasiado tranquilo, el Sol asoma perezoso por el Este, la niebla se disipa poco a poco y soy capaz de oír un chillido en el silencio del lugar.

— ¡Cato! — Es su voz empiezo a correr — ¡Cato!

— ¡Clove! — grito con todas mis fuerzas, es menos de medio kilómetro, no me he alejado nada, no pueden dañarla demasiado antes de que llegue a ella.

Alcanzo a oír una conversación. El tipo del Once grita a toda voz. Da igual, lo cazaré luego. Acabo de notar la cabellera negra esparcida sobre el césped, el contraste de su aún más pálida piel con el verde.

— ¡Clove! — rujó, la voz se me estrangula, apenas logra girar el rostro hacia mi cuando caigo de rodillas a su lado.

— Cato… él estaba detrás de mí… no lo vi venir — una única lagrima cae de sus hermosos ojos celestes.

— Calla… me encargaré de él más tarde — noto su cabello húmedo cuando la alzo para apretarla contra mi cuerpo, huele a sangre.

— Te quiero Cato… desde la primera vez que te vi… lamento que no pudiéramos volver juntos a casa.

— Clove…

— Te quiero…

Respira con dificultad. Apenas siento su aliento cuando uno mis labios a los suyos. Escucho el cañón, pero es apenas un zumbido comparado con el grito que luego supe que era mío. Beso su frente una vez más y me alejo. Solo cuando el aerodeslizador se la lleva vuelvo a moverme. Busco a Thresh, acabo decapitándolo con mi espada. Tomo sus provisiones y las bolsas. Aun no había abierto la que tenía el número de mi distrito. Comida y un peto macizo. Me sirve contra las flechas de la chica del Doce así que me lo pongo y empiezo a buscar a los trágicos amantes.

Si la insulsa de Katniss consiguió la medicina para el rubio, tienen que estar moviéndose. Es imposible que este bien del todo pero supongo que podrá moverse. Dos días después de la muerte de Clove escucho un cañón. La cara de zorro aparece en el cielo y sé que solo somos tres.

No pasa mucho hasta que los Vigilantes se encargan de reunirnos. Unos mutos horripilantes me obligan a correr hacia el lago. Vislumbro uno que me llama la atención. Tiene el pelaje negro como la noche y sus ojos son tan claros que parecen transparentes. Ahogo un quejido cuando se para en dos patas frente a mí. Una chapa en su cuello cita D2 y sé que es Clove. Los trágicos amanes trepan por la Cornucopia y les sigo.

Todo se sucede con rapidez. Los mutos no pueden trepar, resbalan sobre la superficie metálica. Gruñen y aúllan, logro ver a Glimmer entre ellos y uno enorme me mira con rabia, Thresh. Logro tomar a Peeta por el cuello. Katniss nos mira con miedo y por un momento se me cruza que ella está tan enamorada de Peeta como yo lo estoy de Clove, que no era una mentira. Que no solo había una pareja de trágicos amantes en los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre sino dos. Me apunta con su arco, siento el dedo de Peeta marcando mi mano. Lo siento Chica en llamas pero no.

El cuello de Peeta cruje ruidosamente por sobre el jaleo que montan los mutos. Katniss chilla desesperada y cae de rodillas. Suena el cañón y dejo caer el cadáver del traidor. Los mutos lo olisquean y lo dejan, muerto no son comida para ellos. Me acerco a ella y la observo desde arriba.

Me mira, los ojos plateados cargados de lágrimas. La tomo de la trenza y la obligo a levantarse. Se queja, araña mi mano. La miro a los ojos y le sonrío con suficiencia. La mayoría de los mutos se ha ido. Solo queda el negro.

— Clove — gruño y la bestia alza la vista, esos ojos celestes vuelven a posarse en mi — es toda tuya…

Katniss chilla intentando aferrarse a mí. La dejo caer y el muto atrapa su cabeza con los dientes, destrozándole el cráneo en apenas segundos. Me mira una última vez y vuelve al bosque. Las campanas resuenan en el recinto luego del último cañón y la voz de Claudius

Templesmith me nombra vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre edición 74.

…

Mi casa en la Aldea de Vencedores es confortable y lujosa. Mis padres tienen su propio cuarto al igual que mis hermanos y yo. Han pasado dos meses desde que gané y aún siguen felicitándome por la calle. Dentro de poco empezará el Tour de la Victoria y podré conocer los demás distritos.

Sin embargo lo que más disfruto de mi nuevo título es el dinero. Le doy a Lucius una fortuna por dos pequeños frascos. Uno contiene veneno puro de rastrevíspulas, el otro morflina. Sus padres son los boticarios del distrito así que no le cuesta mucho conseguirme aquellos ingredientes para que pueda hacer yo mismo el Venom. Compro también varias jeringuillas y noche por medio huyo al granero de los padres de Clove.

Me inyecto dosis bajas y pierdo el sentido por un par de horas. Siempre está ahí, esperándome. Sonríe dulcemente y me mira con amor. Hablamos de banalidades, del clima de cómo serán los otro distritos. Cuando siento que el Venom pierde potencia me despido y ella siempre susurra que nos volveremos a ver.

…

Hoy se cumple un año desde que fuimos seleccionados para presentarnos voluntarios en la Cosecha. Debo volver al Capitolio. Está vez como mentor de dos de mis camaradas de la Academia. Me encuentro a los padres de Clove cuando estoy tratando de irrumpir en su propiedad. Me dirigen una mirada triste y se van al pueblo a hacer lo suyo.

Hace tiempo que saben que vengo aquí a verla. El último lugar en el que fui libre de mirarla con cariño. Donde le rogué que me esperara. Cargo la jeringa de ambos líquidos y la miro a trasluz. Púrpura sobre ámbar. La agito un poco y la apoyo sobre el heno mientras alzo la manga de mi camisa de seda. Aplico poca fuerza esperando que el ardor pase. Es extraño, arde más de lo que recuerdo. Lo cierto es que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que utilice la droga.

Cierro los ojos y espero. No aparece Clove, ni la habitación blanca, en cambio el cuerpo empieza a arderme desde dentro. Miro la jeringuilla completamente vacía y comprendo que he sido un idiota. Demasiado púrpura. El Venom debe hacerse a partes iguales de veneno y morflina para que sea capaza de equilibrar ambas sustancias. Siento la fuerza abandonar mi cuerpo y solo puedo pensar en la pequeña y letal Clove.

* * *

 **Siento que he sido una escoria con el pobre Cato… Solo he escrito dos fics sobre él y lo maté dos veces... Pero si los verdaderos trágicos amantes murieron. También él debía morir.**

 **Confieso que escribí y edite esto a último momento así que me responsabilizo de los errores que pueda tener.**

 **Espero que aun así les haya gustado y me dejen un review con su opinión.**


End file.
